1. Field of the Invention
This present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus of de-interlacing of dynamic image, and more particularly to a method and apparatus of adaptive de-interlacing of dynamic image, in which calculation and determination in accordance with taking a block as a process unit of dynamic image are processed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As digital products develop, it usually accompanies incompatible problems with analog products. There are two kinds of scanning standard of analog television at present, i.e. National Television System Committee (NTSC) and Phase Alternation by Line (PAL). Standard of NTSC is used in Japan or the US, according to which a frame is formed by 525 scanning lines i.e. 525 scanning lines are called a frame, which means the frame is displayed repeatedly at the speed of 30 frames per second. Yet 525 scanning lines that form a frame are not finished in only one scanning. The frame is displayed by scanning one line and then the line following the next line. In other words, after the first line is scanned, the third line is scanned rather than the second line, and then the fifth, seventh, to the 525th line respectively. Then the scanning process returns to the second line and repeats, in the following are the fourth, sixth, eighth, etc. The formatting method of which is called “double-space scanning” or “interlacing”. Therefore an interlaced video signal is composed of two fields, each of the two fields containing odd lines or even lines of the image. Since field of odd lines and field of even lines are formed by only half amount of scanning lines (262.5 lines), each field of odd lines and field of even lines only has half of the resolution the original image has. Each field of odd lines and field of even lines is displayed at the speed of 60 fields per second.
The advantage of interlacing scanning is that dynamic image is displayed smoothly, and the disadvantage is that the screen glitters. Thus, the disadvantages of “interlacing scanning” can be eliminated by a technique called “progressive scan”. In progressive scan, the first, second, third, to the 525th line are scanned in order and displayed at the speed of 60 frames per second. Therefore its scanning speed is twice the scanning speed of “interlacing” and the frame is displayed on the monitor with 525 scanning lines, which makes the frame fine and clear, which being the best merit of “progressive scan”. Therefore, most of the developed video and audio at present has used this method for scanning and displaying. However, current video signal of NTSC system uses mainly the method of “interlacing” so far. Therefore, if a frame constituted by interlacing is displayed by a display system using a progressive scan: for instance, a DVD film edited by interlacing being directly broadcast and displayed on HDTV, only frame of odd lines and frame of even lines can be displayed and the resolution of image will be worse (that's because it only has half resolution of that). To solve this problem, the technique of “de-interlacing” should be used. In other words, de-interlacing is a method to convert interlacing to a progressive scan.
There are two basic algorithms to choose from in the technique of de-interlacing process, non-motion compensated and motion-compensated, wherein the non-motion compensated de-interlacing algorithm further comprising two basic linear transformation techniques, which are called Weave and Bob. To weave is two input fields overlaid or woven together to produce a progressive frame. While Bob only accepts one of the fields of input image (for example, image of even lines), and the other field (i.e. image of odd lines) is discarded, the vertical resolution of image will decrease from 720×486 to 720×243. The voids of the discarded lines are filled in by adjacent scanning lines in this image with only half of the resolution in order to regain the resolution of 720×486.
As regards the motion compensated de-interlacing algorithm, it comprises shifting pixels of two temporal shift fields to a common point in one instant and forming a frame, wherein detecting and determining of motion vectors can be used for cutting the fields into a plurality of macro blocks further and then executing by the procedure of block-matching. Moreover, when taking a macro block as detecting of motion vectors, it actually only chooses luminance block (i.e. Y block) of the macro block for executing and discarding saturation block (i.e. Cr block and Cb block). The main reason is that human's eyes are sensitive to the change of luminance and less sensitive to the change of saturation respectively. Therefore, in accordance with the requirement of reducing the processing amount of data, it only takes the luminance block as the basis of detecting of motion vectors when processing MPEG compression (or encoding).
Since current image capture system (for instance, a digital camera) adopts the method of interlacing scanning, thus DVD films edited by those images have to be broadcasted in the display device of interlacing for presenting higher resolution images. To eliminate the disadvantages of interlacing, we should choose a method of Weave or Bob for broadcast in order to convert interlacing scanning to progressive scan in a player device. However, to a dynamic image, when we choose the Weave method for broadcast, misalignment of image will occur since there is a temporal shift between images of odd lines and images of even lines. Therefore there will be serration or feathering and thus produces a blurred frame. To a still image, when we choose the Bob method for broadcast, although the misalignment of image will be overcome and a clear and natural dynamic image can be produced, but the vertical resolution of a still image will be sacrificed. It's therefore that, between current video/audio player system and digital display system, we cannot give consideration to the image quality of a frame with motion and a still frame when processing de-interlacing.
Besides, in the process of editing a VCD or DVD film, in accordance with some video/audio players using standard of Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) or those films edited by using I-frame of MPEG compressing standard in one disc and films without compression, dynamic image might only include encoding information of I-frame or only include information of dynamic image, and thus cannot extract motion vectors of P-frame or B-frame of MPEG compression when playing such kind of film in the video/audio player system and therefore encoding incompatible problem occurs. Consequently, it cannot play such kind of film without motion vectors in the player system and it's not convenient for users.